Viejas heridas
by Kiriahtan
Summary: One-shot · Inglaterra/Sealand · Le odiaba, por su culpa nadie le reconocía, todos le ignoraban; le odiaba... ¿o no era así? ¿Qué se esconde tras la sonrisa de Sealand?


Ante los que pregunten... si, últimamente estoy inspirada xD. Y he aquí, por fin, el primer fic de Hetalia que cuelgo y que se me ocurrió repentinamente hace un par de días en una especie de iluminación y escrito, valga la ironía, en Geografía. Sealand me llamó la atención nada más apareció y aunque no lo tenía planeado, ni siquiera la idea de un UK/Sealand, se encendió la bombilla.

Por cierto, sé que es incorrecto decir Inglaterra y América pero dado que lo dicen así tanto en el manga como en el anime a mi me parece mejor conservarlo^^.

Disfrutadlo~

* * *

**Viejas heridas**

Se oyó un portazo que pareció sacudir por entero la casa de Inglaterra. Éste se sobresaltó dejando de ordenar su despacho. No era algo sencillo, ¿dónde se suponía que poner el atrápasenos para que América no se riera cuando le visitase? ¿Y el trébol de 4 hojas? Quizá si lo dejaba entre los informes del avance del Eje le traía suerte y Japón se hacía un esguince y se retiraba o algo similar.

Distraído como esta no le oyó llegar hasta que cayó sobre él golpeándolo.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –gritaba mientras Inglaterra intentaba taparse la cabeza mientras el otro rubio le golpeaba-. Por tu culpa nadie me reconoce ni hace caso –Inglaterra oyó un gemido como si el que le estuviera atacando estuviera a la vez llorando-. ¡Te odio, Inglaterra!

Por fin el rubio logró quitarse de encima al otro, sosteniéndolo por encima del suelo y bien lejos de si para evitar que pudiera darle otra patada o puñetazo.

-¿Sealand? –casi se había olvidado del pequeño territorio que ansiaba ser país en mitad del mar.

-¡No me hables! ¡Te odio! –gritó de nuevo, pataleando como un niño pequeño.

-Cálmate –le recomendó con su seriedad típica Inglaterra.

Se sentó en la silla junto a su mesa, a la espera de que el aspirante a país se tranquilizase. Tardó un buen rato de sollozos y refunfuños, pero finalmente Sealand se limpió los ojos con la manga de su ropa para borrar las lágrimas, aún con esporádicos gemidos pero sin intentar golpear de nuevo a Inglaterra, algo que este agradeció internamente. No era que doliera pero si era una molestia que no era necesaria.

-A ver, dime, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó. En realidad debería echarlo de su casa de inmediato, como si se tratase de América. Con Sealand sobre sus rodillas se sentía extraño y le hacía recordar a otro jovencito rubio que había conocido cuando acababa de nacer y al que luego había abandonado.

-Me abandonaste –le acusó, resentido, el muchachito.

Inglaterra suspiró.

"Debería habérmelo supuesto", pensó recordando como había dejado a su suerte a Sealand en mitad del mar. Al igual que cuando se fue y a su vuelta América le superaba en altura a pesar de no haber sido tanto tiempo.

-¿Y por eso quieres ser un país? –preguntó. Como Francia ya le había dicho al pequeño ser un país podía llegar a ser un engorro, y más para alguien como Sealand. Seguramente lo pasaría mal. Incluso él debía darse cuenta de ello cuando lo pedía y pedía, aunque nadie le prestara atención. Ni siquiera Inglaterra que cuando entraba en las reuniones lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

Sealand asintió con un pequeño "aja" en voz baja, pendiente de las palabras de Inglaterra. ¿Por qué no podía ser como Suiza que cuidaba y velaba por Lietchtenstein aunque no tuviera la obligación? ¡Y en su caso si la había! Debía su existencia a ese Inglaterra y éste le había abandonado en cuanto pudo. Incluso para él, que siempre era amable y risueño eso era doloroso. Sobre todo porque nadie le miraba siquiera.

-Eres un tonto. Yo no quise abandonarte, pero tenía cosas que hacer –dijo Inglaterra.

-No volviste.

-Cuando iba a hacerlo ya me odiabas –como América cuando intentó solo atarle un poco, como a todo adolescente.

Sealand levantó la mirada, sin saber si creerlo. Tenía los ojos húmedos, tan grandes y brillantes.

-¿No me abandonarás? –preguntó dudoso-. ¿Nunca más?

-Nunca.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –aseguró Inglaterra abrazándolo.

El joven le miró un momento, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y aún temblando levemente. Luego enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Inglaterra, dejando que este le apoyara la mano en la cabeza y le consolase.

**Fin**


End file.
